Our broad long-term objective is to improve diagnosis and treatment of Lyme Neuroborreliosis. We will test the hypothesis that there are discrete neurologic problems in early B. burgdorferi infection, in late infection, and in the post treatment period and that these syndromes involve a variety of pathogenetic mechanisms. We believe that certain neurologic syndromes are due to direct spirochete invasion of the nervous system, while others re due to indirect spirochete-triggered immune processes. Our goal is to evaluate pediatric and adult patients infected with B. burgdorferi to determine frequency of neurologic problems: to determine their associated laboratory parameters including blood and cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) immune studies and to determine predictors of response to therapy.